Hawt Dawg Man
Hawt Dawg Man (sometimes referred to as Bob) is a recurring anthropomorphic hot dog that appears throughout the ''Life is Strange'' franchise, originally seen as a figure in the alternative timeline in Chloe's bedroom. He has become a recurring pop cultural figure within the Life is Strange universe and is the subject of a franchise that includes console games, phone apps, comic books (licensed by Aweso Comics), and an animated television series. Within the fan community, Hawt Dawg Man has become the subject of many jokes, theories, and fan art, and is depicted on several items of official Life is Strange merchandise.Official tweets mentioning Hawt Dawg Man Appearances Life is Strange * He is seen on the entertainment shelf under the TV and next to a teddy bear in Chloe Price's bedroom in the alternative timeline. * He is seen on Max Caulfield's shirt in one of her alternative timeline selfies. * He is featured on a poster on the wall of Kate Marsh's hospital room (if she is still alive in "Dark Room"). * He appears on an airplane screen in an alternative timeline in "Polarized". * He is featured on a photo in the Zeitgeist Gallery. * There is a calendar featuring Hawt Dawg Man in the general store that Max enters on her way to the Two Whales Diner. * There is a toy of Hawt Dawg Man on a shelf in the general store that Max enters on her way to the Two Whales Diner. Before the Storm * He is featured on one of Chloe's outfits from the deluxe edition of Before the Storm. * He is seen in the game Eliot Hampden plays on his phone in "Brave New World".Reddit post by /u/IgelRM * He is seen as Pompidou's dog toy on the floor of Frank's RV near the driver's seat. * He is seen as a small figure with a balloon being held by Eliot when Chloe is visiting the hospital in "Hell is Empty". * He is seen as the design on Chloe's kite in her backyard in "Farewell". Captain Spirit * A minimalistic poster of Hawt Dawg Man is positioned above Chris' bed in his room. * He is the protagonist of a playable game called "Hawt Dawg Man: Mustard Party 2" on Charles Eriksen's phone. * He is the main character of a comic book in the Eriksen household bathroom. * He is the subject of a fan site on Charles' laptop. Life is Strange 2 * If the player has obtained the Mascot Bundle, they have the option of attaching Hawt Dawg Man merchandise onto Sean Diaz's backpack, including a patch and a keychain. * While at the Three Seals Motel in "Roads", Daniel Diaz watches an animated Hawt Dawg Man show on their motel room's television, which Sean can choose to join him in. * While at the abandoned house in Willamette National Forest during "Rules", Daniel finds and reads an issue of the Hawt Dawg Man comics, which he comments is "kind of weird" and "was published before Sean was even born". * During the opening flashback in "Wastelands", Sean can open his backpack and examine a drawing of Hawt Dawg Man embracing a banana. * During the opening flashback in "Wastelands", a sports club membership card in Daniel's room carries a QR code that contains the words "work hard mustard big". * While examining Finn's tent at the campsite in "Wastelands", Sean can spot an issue of The Handsome Hawtdawgman under a plate of pizza. * On Karen Reynolds' tablet in "Faith", an advertisement for Mustard Party 2 can be seen on the Sand Snake Motel's review page. Additionally, for a brief moment while unlocking the tablet, an icon depicting Hawt Dawg Man can be seen partially obscured by a sticky note. * On Sean's USB, accessible via Karen's computer in "Wolves", Daniel is shown wearing a Hawt Dawg Man t-shirt in a photo of him, Sean, and Esteban. Trivia *Hawt Dawg Man was created and designed by concept artist and illustrator Edouard Caplain. *His slogan is "Work hard, mustard big". It originally appeared on a Hawt Dawg Man calendar located in a convenience store in Episode 5 of the original Life is Strange. It's also featured on a Square Enix mug. *The Life is Strange Rewind and Play compact cassette, that was advertised on the Square Enix blog on April Fool's in 2016, features a bonus, dubbed "the never before heard Hawt Dawg Man theme song".Rewind and Play - Square Enix blog post (April 1, 2016) *A fan made a real Hawt Dawg Man figurine based off on the figurine shown in the alternative timeline, in Chloe's room.Turkletom's Flickr Profile *On one of the walls of the Blackwell Academy building in Life is Strange: Before the Storm, several graffiti can be seen. One of these graffiti reads "I Mustard Big", which is a possible reference to Hawt Dawg Man's slogan "Work hard, mustard big". * If Daniel's comment about the issue being published before Sean was born is correct, Hawt Dawg Man has existed as a franchise within the Life is Strange universe since at least prior to August 2000. Gallery Life is Strange maxstrip.jpg|Max's road trip selfie ("Dark Room"). hotdog-altchloe.png|Hawt Dawg Man in Alternative Chloe's room ("Dark Room"). Kate's Drawings.jpg|Kate's drawing ("Dark Room"). hotdog-hospital.png|Drawing on the hospital wall ("Dark Room"). 2015-11-01_00044.2.jpg|Zeitgeist Gallery picture ("Polarized"). hotdog-airplane.png|Airplane screen ("Polarized"). hotdog-calendar.png|Calendar in the general store ("Polarized"). Hawt_Dawg_Man_toy.png|Toy in the general store ("Polarized"). Before the Storm hawtdawgmanoutfit.png|Chloe's Hawt Dawg Man outfit from the Before the Storm deluxe edition. Eliot_phone_game.png|Eliot's phone game in (Before the Storm's "Brave New World"). Frank's_dog_and_toy.jpg|Frank's dog toy (Before the Storm's "Brave New World"). Eliot_Balloon.png|Eliot's balloon (Before the Storm's "Hell Is Empty"). Farewell-Kite02.png|Chloe's kite (Farewell bonus episode). Captain Spirit Eriksen_Household_Bathroom_-_The_Handsome_Hawt_Dawg_Man_01.png|The cover of Chris' "The Handsome Hawt Dawg Man" issue. Eriksen_Household_Bathroom_-_The_Handsome_Hawt_Dawg_Man_02.png|Page #1 and #2 of the comic book issue. Eriksen_Household_Bathroom_-_The_Handsome_Hawt_Dawg_Man_03.png|Page #3 and #4 of the comic book issue. Chris' Room - Drawing HotDogvsEnemy.png|Chris' drawing of Hawt Dawg Man facing off against an enemy. Chris'_Room_-_Poster_Hawt_Dawg_Man.png|Chris' minimalistic Hawt Dawg Man poster. SP PT Kitchen LaptopHawtDawgMan 2 result.png|The fan site on Charles' computer. Life is Strange 2 UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_HDMKeychain.png|The Hawt Dawg Man keychain. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_HDMPatch.png|The Hawt Dawg Man patch. Three Seals Motel - Room 10 television.jpg|A still of the Hawt Dawg Man animated television series playing in the brothers' motel room ("Roads"). Abandoned_House_-_Living_Room_-_Hawt_Dawg_Man_Comic.png|The old Hawt Dawg Man issue from the abandoned house ("Rules"). Sean's_Unfinished_Drawing_E3.png|The drawing of a banana and Hawt Dawg Man ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_-_Finn's_Tent_-_HawtDawgMan_Issue.png|Finn's copy of The Handsome Hawtdawgman ("Wastelands"). Sand Snake Motel - Karen's Tablet Browser Tabs 03.png|The Mustard Party 2 ad on Karen's tablet. ("Faith") LiS2-Note-Ep4-KarenTablet-03.png|The app on the tablet's home screen. ("Faith") LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Family Photo Cropped.png|Daniel's t-shirt on Karen's computer. ("Wolves") Merchandise Hawt_Dawg_Man-01.jpg|The t-shirt from Insert Coin Clothing's initial Life is Strange collection. Insert_Coin_HDM_female.jpg|The women's t-shirt from Insert Coin Clothing's Before the Storm collection. Insert_Coin_HDM_male.jpg|The men's t-shirt from Insert Coin Clothing's Before the Storm collection. Square_Enix_Store_-_Hawt_Dawg_Man_Mug_Reward.jpg|The mug reward from the Square Enix store. References de:Hotdog Mann ru:Сосисыч Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Lore (Captain Spirit) Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Farewell Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Before the Storm Category:Captain Spirit Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2